Save Me a Kiss
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own New Year's Eve.


Save Me a Kiss

Chapter One: At the Stroke of Midnight

**Summary:** THIS IS NOT A WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE STORY! This story is based off of the new movie 'New Year's Eve', in which Jake T. Austin plays one of the characters.

**Disclaimer:** As previously mentioned above, this is not a WOWP story, so I obviously don't own that, and I also don't own New Year's Eve, either.

**Save me a kiss.**

The message was simple and hopeful. It meant that Haley was on her way and that she would be there soon. Seth read the message and looked up at his friends.

"Haley's on her way." He said before her turned back to his phone.

'_I wouldn't give it away; not my first kiss of the New Year, not to anyone other than you Haley.'_ Seth thought to himself with a small smile on his lips as he started to scan the crowd for Haley.

As midnight started to get closer, and Haley still was nowhere to be seen, Seth started to get worried. What if she had gotten caught by her mom? Or what if she had been hurt? All of the possible 'what ifs' started running through the teenager's head.

When the countdown started, Seth looked around, a little on the frantic side, trying to find Haley in the crowd. Unfortunately, when the countdown ended, and the New Year had officially started, Haley still couldn't be found. Turning to one of the other girls in the group, Seth asked the one question that was on his mind.

"Have you seen Haley anywhere?" Seth asked.

"No, I haven't, but…" the girl said before pulled Seth to her and crashing her lips against his.

Too stunned to do anything, Seth just stood there, with a girl, who wasn't Haley, kissing him; stealing his first kiss of 2012 away from him. It wasn't until after his mind finally registered what was happening that Seth pushed her away from him.

"What do you think you're doing? I like Haley. I was trying to save that kiss for her." Seth said before he walked over to his and Haley's friends.

"You just missed her Seth. She went this way." One of Haley's friends said as the small group started walking in the direction that Haley and her mom and headed off in.

Once the group was out of the crowded street, they walk a short distance to a small restaurant. Walking inside, Seth waited until Haley's friends had talked to her and her mom had gotten up and left. Walking over to her, Seth tried to gauge her facial features on if she had seen the kiss or not.

"Hey, you made it." Seth said.

"Yeah, whatever." Haley said and her voice portrayed the hurt and betrayal that she felt towards him.

"I was looking for you." Seth sad; there had to be a way for him to make her see that he hadn't initiated the kiss, and didn't want to be a part in it.

"I saw you kissing her." Haley said and it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Can we go somewhere a little bit more private and talk?" Seth asked, hoping that she would at least let him explain without everyone overhearing.

When Haley stood up, she kept her distance and folded her arms across her chest. She was protecting herself; trying to keep her from falling apart after seeing the guy she liked kissing another girl. Seth hated the fact that he was causing the hurt that Haley felt.

"Come here." Seth said as he motioned for Haley to follow him into a small hallway of sorts. "Haley I…" he started to say, but then noticed an older woman watching them. "Hello." Seth said, and the woman walked away. "Haley, I'm sorry about what you saw. I didn't want to kiss her. I was just watching the ball drop…" he explained as he turned his head away from her, "And then she grabbed me…" he added turning his head back and his lips met Haley's.

As his lips slowly moved over Haley's, Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Somewhere in the kiss, Haley had wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and was pulling his head closer to hers, as if he wasn't close enough to her already. When they pulled away, due to lack of air, Haley noticed Piper's mom watching them again.

Turning around to see what Haley was staring at, Seth saw the same older woman from a couple minutes before. "Who is that?" he asked looking back at the girl in his arms.

"That's Piper's mom… she's really nosy and even hides in the bushes to make sure that Piper goes to school. She's been following the group all night." Haley explained before she pulled Seth's head towards her and kissed him again.

After they had to break for air again, Seth smiled at Haley. Taking her hand in his, Seth was content… but there was one thing that he still had to ask her.

"Haley, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Seth asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Of course I would Seth." Haley said as she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "But we should probably get back out there. Our friends are probably getting worried." She added as she led Seth back out into the dining room of the restaurant.

When their friends saw them holding hands, and saw that they both had smiles on their faces, they all clapped. Once Seth had sat down next to one of his friends, he pulled Haley over to sit on his lap. After that, the small group talked for a little bit before getting all of their things together and heading to the after party that Haley's friends had gotten tickets to.

All throughout the rest of the night, Haley and Seth never left each other's side. Every once in a while, they would steal little kisses here and there, but for the most part, they just danced and had a good time with their friends.

After the party was over, and everyone was driven home, Seth walked Haley to her and her mom's apartment. Once they reached the door, Seth pulled Haley to him and kissed her. Sometime during the kiss, the two had moved so that Haley's back was against the wall beside the door and they had wrapped their arms around each other; Haley's arms were around Seth's neck and she was playing with his hair and Seth's arms were around Haley's waist, holding her close to him. When the need for air became apparent for the third time that night, they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"If my mom's not home yet, will you stay until she gets here?" Haley asked as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Of course I will Haley. But I'll stay on the couch so that your mom doesn't get mad." Seth said as he placed a small kiss on Haley's cheek while she took her key out of her pocket.

When Haley opened the door, she was surprised to find the lights on and some random guy standing in the living room, evidently waiting for something… or someone.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Haley asked, causing the guy to look over at her.

"I'm a friend of your mom's that she met a year ago. We met up again tonight." The guy replied with a smile.

"And where is my mom?" Haley asked as she took Seth's hand in hers and started making her way towards her bedroom.

"She's in her room getting something." The guy replied.

"Okay then, well, my boyfriend and I are going to be in here… when my mom comes back out, can you tell her that I'm home?" Haley asked.

"Sure, no problem; except I don't have to tell her." The guy said nodding behind Haley and Seth.

"Hey mom." Haley said as she turned around.

"Haley, what have I said about no boys in your room?" her mom asked.

"Don't worry mom, we aren't going to do anything. But can Seth stay here for the rest of the night? He can sleep on the couch." Haley inquired.

"I guess, but remember that you are still…" her mom started.

"I know, I know, I'm still grounded." Haley said as she pulled Seth into her room behind her and started closing the door.

"I'll knock when it's time for Seth to come out of your room." Haley's mom said.

"Okay, that's fine." Haley replied as she turned to Seth and smiled.

"She's done a complete 180 since this morning." Seth commented.

"I know she has; but are you complaining about that?" Haley asked.

"Not at all." Seth said as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

**End Chapter One**

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This will be a multiple chapter story, so there will be more to come. – Emma)


End file.
